callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:XM25
Airburst Is it safe to assume that the air-burst feature of the real weapon is in this game, or is that too presumptuous? If it is in, I wonder if the mechanics would be more like MGS4 or Homefront. That would be something to look into when we get more details. OmgHAX! 15:49, June 14, 2011 (UTC) That's what I heard is happening in-game. It's possible that it will need lock-on to do this, so as to deter random firings.Hammerhead18 19:34, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Punisher??? Is there a reason we've renamed it the Punisher? Was it called that in some video or did I miss the name-changing notice? ChickenDoughnut 15:17, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Ya...why is it all of a sudden the Punisher? Did you just think that sounded cooler than xm25?HighbornBEN10 02:00, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe it's called the punisher because it's overpowered as shit. :Since I changed it I will assume it is directed at me. Why on earth do you think i'd change it because I thought it sounded cooler? Seriously? Read COD:AGF before you start typing off non sense and FYI I preferred it to be called XM25. Carbonite 0 17:05, September 1, 2011 (UTC) It's called that way in a source, appparently. Not sure if in-game really calls it so. .:Archer 250:. 10:18, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, Carbonite, I posted that the other day, and then someone posted the link. I had read the link and seen the name change (Which was enough for me), but forgot to change/delete my post on this page. That's my fault, and I apologise for it. ChickenDoughnut 22:19, September 1, 2011 (UTC) According to the latestly gameplay footage, it is most definitly not called the Punisher, but the XM25. Revert the page title please. OmgHAX! 16:09, September 2, 2011 (UTC) : I already did several hours ago. 16:11, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Can you change it on the Modern Warfare 3 page as well? DarkFlame588 01:40, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ::In real life, the weapon was definately nicknamed as "The Reaper" by troops in Afghanistan. I'm pretty sure later on during the mission you'll hear the nickname being popup once or twice. But until then the name XM25 should remains. -- 10:05, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Fire mode? What's the fire mode of the gun? First it's bolt-action, then it's semi-auto, then it's full auto AND bolt action? Wiffle357 15:43, November 13, 2011 (UTC) It's bolt action in campaign and semi automatic in multiplayer. Wiki- -wiki 16:10, November 15, 2011 (UTC) seriously. the xm25 is bolt action in black tuesday/campaign/sp and fully-auto in multiplayer. i have used it alot online, and unless the definition of fully and semi-auto has changed, the xm25 is fully-auto cause you can hold down the fire button. "On PC, it is not possible to mark distance in multiplayer. " Why is this page locked? Someone please remove this false information. Of course it's possible to mark distance, and if you don't believe me (LOL) go to youtube... I fully agree with you (whoever you are). The distance is displayed as a set of numbers near the top left-hand corner. Pressing shift while aiming through the scope will range this distance. From then on, the shell will always detonate at that distance. If needed I will upload a printscreen. DuKe 09:54, July 13, 2012 (UTC) SHIFT!? Ooooooooops, i thought that it was use key (F). Sorry DuKe and the other... i will fix my mistakeee... No problem :) DuKe 10:00, July 13, 2012 (UTC) XM25 Grenade Launcher supposed to be called XM32 Grenade Launcher? So I was wondering if the XM25 was supposed to be called the XM32 because I have the French version of Black Ops: II and I sometimes hear that an enemy XM32 Grenade Launcher has been spotted so I thought that maybe it was supposed to be an XM32 and a Scorestreak? That would change everything about that weapon even if it was cancelled. Please reply if you have other information. 23:19, April 28, 2014 (UTC)